Blood Ties
by writeallnight
Summary: Sometimes, the only people you can turn to are your brothers and sisters.
1. Brothers in Arms

Each chapter of this story is going to involve a conversation between two of the Pevensie children. This chapter takes place directly after Prince Caspian, and is based more off the movie than the book. I don't own anything Narnia related. Enjoy!

* * *

They sat in silence as the train began to move again. There was a slight feeling of loss as they watched the station vanish. The girls had disembarked at that station and the two of them were on their own for this last leg of the journey.

They were alone in their particular car. Most of the other boys had sat further up. The girls had occupied the seat opposite them. One of them could have moved across to fill the empty place, but both were too lost in their own thoughts to notice.

It was Peter who spoke first. "I wonder how long it's been."

While to many this may have seemed cryptic, Edmund understood his brother perfectly. "We've only been gone a couple hours. It could be a couple years."

"Or only minutes."

Silence reigned once more as the train sped past trees and shrubs. At last Peter spoke what was on his mind. "Ed, I think we need to talk."

Edmund smiled. "It's all right Pete. Dad told me all about the birds and the bees last year."

Peter smiled and hit him good naturedly. "Not that talk you idiot. I mean there are some things I need to say to you."

Edmund sobered. He'd been waiting for this conversation. He'd known Peter wouldn't forget, even in the heat of battle. He had purposely kept himself scarce during their last days in Narnia, not wanting to spoil the celebration.

"Ed, I'm sorry," Peter said slowly. "I know I haven't been the best role model lately, and even worse, I've treated you like rubbish.

"It's just been so hard, you know? To have lived half a lifetime and then have to go back to being a kid…it's no excuse but-"

"It's okay Pete," Edmund said quietly, "I know."

"Even this whole time, when I've been such a jerk to you, you stood by me. You saved my skin on more than one occasion, and I never even needed to ask. You were just there."

Edmund shifted in his seat. "What was I supposed to do? Let them beat you to a bloody pulp? Even for a King of Narnia, three on one's not fair."

"In Narnia too. Susan was angry at me, Caspian hated me, but even after I got all those Narnians killed, you just stood quietly by my side."

"We all get selfish Pete; we all have to learn lessons. I should know that better than anyone. How could I be mad? I was a traitor to an entire nation, and my own family."

"You didn't exactly get anyone killed though," Peter said.

Edmund looked at him sharply. "Didn't I?" he asked incredulously. "You've forgotten about Aslan. I killed the most benevolent and holy of all beings. His coming back doesn't change the fact that I was the reason he had to die in the first place."

"I guess you're right," Peter said. "I hadn't really thought about it from your point of view."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "Are you all right?" Edmund asked at last.

"What do you mean?"

"You know…because you can't go back?"

Peter sighed. "Yes, I am. Aslan told us some things, Susan and me, that I can't tell you just yet. Things about him, about us, and about our world here. I would have loved to stay in Narnia forever. But I can see now, things that I couldn't before. Besides, I'm still a King of Narnia. It's just that no one here knows it."

He shifted in his seat and grimaced, then a look of surprise came over his face. "What is it?" Edmund asked, concerned.

"My shoulder's sore," Peter said. "For a moment I thought…but no. I t has to be from the fight at the station."

"Well if you need any help, I'm right here," Edmund said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, where'd you learn to do that anyway?" Peter asked, "Pop a shoulder back into place?"

"You remember that centaur, Reefwind?"

"Yeah."

"Fifth year of our reign. He taught me how. Said it might be useful someday. I didn't realize how right he'd be."

"Well I'm glad he did it. It hurt like the dickens though."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Edmund said sheepishly, "I thought it might hurt less if I just sprang it on you. Guess not though," he grinned. "Besides, you were starting to get all sentimental on me and I knew once you got off you wouldn't stop. You needed a clear head for battle."

"Well thanks for your concern," Peter said sarcastically, but with a smile.

"Seriously Pete," Edmund said after a moment, "a lot of what you said to me hurt. But it can't be any worse than some of the stuff I said to you. I know things were hard, and if anybody had a right to be angry it was you. But you're still my brother, and I'll watch your back any time, even if you're not in the right."

"Thanks," Peter said, "and just so you know, I'm watching out for yours too. You're a good brother Ed, and I don't think I could ask for better."

He pulled him over for a brief hug. "Well," Edmund said when he had returned to his seat, "now that that's all taken care of, I hear they're starting a fencing class at school this year."

"Really?" Peter said a grin spreading across his face. "Now that sounds like a class I might enjoy."

"You're reading my mind," Edmund said, his own smile bright.

"D'you really think it's fair though?" Peter asked.

"These gents have got to grow up sometime," Edmund replied. "It's about time they learned a lesson or two about humility."

"I suppose it would be good practice for you," Peter mused, "you never know when you'll be going back."

"Only when I least expect it."

As the train pulled into the station the brothers gathered their belongings and disembarked. Their renewed sense of brotherhood and camaraderie spurred them along as they joined the throng of boys headed for school. It might not have been the adventure they would have chosen, but it was an adventure nonetheless. They would face it together, side by side; two Kings in a foreign land.

* * *

Reviews make me happy!


	2. Sunshine

This chapter takes place at the girl's school about a week after their return from Narnia.

* * *

"Susan?" Lucy knocked timidly on the door of her sister's room. "Su, are you in there?"

"Come in Lucy," Susa called from behind the closed door.

Lucy entered to find her sister sitting at her desk, a small lamp the only light in the room. "It's awfully late Lu," Susan said, putting down her pen. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" Lucy asked pointedly.

"I have an exam tomorrow Lu, I have to study," Susan said. "Come on Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," Lucy said at last, "it's too dark, and Alice snores."

"That's one good thing about having a single," Susan said with a smile. "But the dark Lu? Honestly, no one would believe you were once called Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"I'm not scared," Lucy said defensively. "I just don't like it. Please Susan? Can't I stay with you?"

"All right," Susan sighed at last, "but only for tonight. My bed's really too small as it is."

Lucy gave her sister a beaming smile and scrambled under the covers. Susan just shook her head and turned back to her books.

"Susan?" Lucy said after several minutes, "Aren't you going to bed too?"

"Lucy," Susan sighed, "I just told you, I have to study."

"It's just that-" Lucy stopped uncertainly.

"What?"

"I can't sleep with the light on."

"Lucy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"First it's too dark, now it's too light! What am I going to do with you?" Susan cried in exasperation.

She turned and saw the hurt on her sister's face and her expression softened. She knew that it had been hard on Lucy to leave Narnia so suddenly and be thrown into a school she had never been to before. It was hard enough being away from their parents, but being away from Peter and Edmund was even harder. She'd caught Lucy crying more than once.

"I'm sorry Lu," Susan said, leaving her desk to put her arms around her sister. "I know it's hard."

"It's okay," Lucy said quietly.

It was several moments before either of them spoke again. "Susan?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"What's it like to kiss a boy?"

"Oh for Heaven's sake!"

Susan laughed and returned to her desk to turn out her light. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Giving up. Obviously I'm not going to get any studying done with you around."

Lucy grinned sheepishly as Susan finished preparing for bed and climbed in beside her. It took a bit of wiggling and there were several exclamations of pain before they were both settled comfortably in the small bed. "Now, what is it you're asking me?" Susan asked.

"What's it like to kiss a boy?"

"I'm not sure you're talking to the right person Lu. I haven't even had a real boyfriend."

"You kissed Caspian," Lucy accused.

"Yes, well…" Susan struggled for words, "that was different."

"How?"

"Caspian's a man."

Lucy snorted. "Oh please."

"He is!" Susan cried defensively. "You asked. I don't know Lu. It's not really something I can describe for you. You just sort of…close your eyes and lean in. Sorry."

There was a long pause that followed. "Susan?" Lucy said at last.

"Yes?"

"Were you scared? When got off the horse and sent me on?"

"Honestly Lucy, you're all over the place tonight. How did you get there from kissing?"

"Well I was thinking about you and Caspian, and then him rescuing you…" Lucy trailed off.

"Yes. I was scared out of my mind.All I could think was that I'd never see any of you again, you, Peter, Edmund, Caspian…"

"Then why'd you do it?"

There was a pause. "Because I had to Lucy. There was no other choice. I had to protect you, even if it meant death for me. You are the most important thing in the world to us, Pete, Ed, and me. If we lost you…all the light would be gone from our lives."

Susan tenderly brushed a strand of hair from Lucy's face. "I remember the day you were born Lu. You were so little, and sweet. And you were always smiling. Seeing you happy made us all happy. We love you Lucy. You are our hope. Our little sunshine."

They were both crying now. It took several minutes for them to calm down. "Are you sad," Lucy said after a little while, "because you can't go back?"

"Yes and no," Susan said. "I love Narnia, but my place is here. I've never had the faith you do Lucy. I've learned what I can. The rest I have to learn here."

"I miss Narnia."

"I know. But things are good here too. You're going to get used to school, and then you'll like it a lot. And before you know it we'll see the boys again. It's going to be okay Lu. Different, but okay."

"I'm tired," Lucy said.

"Me too. Why don't you try to get some sleep now?"

The silence that followed was so long that Susan was sure Lucy had fallen asleep. "Susan?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Will you sing to me?"

The room was quiet again for a moment. And then, out of the darkness, Susan's voice rose, clear and sweet, singing an old Narnian lullaby.

Sleep now my love,

Grow quiet and dream.

The wind rocks your cradle,

As I sing to you.

You will grow older,

Your journey will take you far,

But always,

Narnia calls you home,

Narnia calls you home.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! :)


	3. Misifts

I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. It was a really difficult chapter for me to write. We don't see all that much interaction between Susan and Edmund, so I drew a little on what I've seen of Anna and Skandar and their relationship. I'll try really hard to be quicker next time. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing so faithfully! Keep it up!

* * *

"What are you doing Ed?" Susan asked, coming to sit beside her younger brother at the windowsill.

"It's snowing," Edmund said.

"Really?" Susan asked with interest peering out the window.

The Christmas holidays had begun, much to the joy of the four Pevensie children who were re-united once more. It was their first time seeing each other since school had begun and Lucy especially had been very glad when the term ended.

"So how was your first term?" Susan asked.

Edmund snorted. "Peter and I got kicked out of fencing class."

"What?"

"We soundly beat the pants off everyone, including the instructor. So one day the Headmaster called us in and said that since we apparently didn't need fencing lessons we'd been asked to withdraw and leave the spots open for those who did."

"Oh Ed," Susan smiled and shook her head. "So what are you taking instead?"

"Tennis," Edmund wrinkled his nose. "It's been awful."

Susan laughed and Edmund glared at her, but then smiled good naturedly.

"You know," Edmund said, "I can't look at snow anymore without thinking of Narnia. Winter's been my favorite season ever since then."

"Mine too," Susan cracked a smile.

"It brings back a lot of bad memories, you know?" Edmund said softly. "All the time I think about how I could have done things differently. I caused everyone so much pain. You would think that I would like spring better."

"Yes well, I wasn't exactly a shining example during that time either. If you remember correctly, I was begging to go home about every five minutes."

"But you didn't."

"Only because I didn't want to be left out. I knew Peter and Lucy wouldn't leave, and I couldn't leave you behind Ed," Susan said.

"You probably should have."

"Edmund!" Susan looked at him, her face shocked. "Don't even say such a thing! We could never leave you behind, never! Please don't talk like that."

Edmund was quiet for a moment before he apologized. "I'm sorry Su. And I am glad you didn't leave. I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for all of you."

"So, how was your term?" Edward asked tentatively to break the silence.

"It's been fine."

But Susan turned away to look out the window, not able to meet his eyes. "Tell me the truth Susan," Edmund said softly.

"It's just…a little hard when your baby sister shows you up in everything."

"What do you mean?"

"She's got loads more friends than I do. All the teachers love her. She's good at every sport she plays. People tell me all the time how sweet she is. How can I possibly compete with that?"

Edmund knew his sister didn't begrudge Lucy any of her success, she simply wished to be known and appreciated in her own right. "I'm sorry Su," he said at last.

"It's all right. It's not like anything's really changed," Susan said with a sigh.

"You're not alone you know," Edmund said quietly.

Susan looked at him questioningly. "I've lived in Peter's shadow my whole life. It's kind of hard to find yourself when you're constantly compared to someone else. I've never been brave like Peter."

"And I've never had faith like Lucy," Susan said wistfully. "I guess we've always been the misfits of the family haven't we?"

"I guess so," Edmund said. "You know, I've never wanted you to be like Lucy though."

"Really?"

"Really. One Lucy is plenty. Su, you're smart and you're pretty. So what if you're not as popular as Lucy? You're level headed and you're brave. It's not just any girl who can stand up to a band of Telmarine soldiers or raid a castle. I love you Su, and I'd be really sad to lose you."

"Thanks Ed," Susan smiled and ruffled his hair. "I love you too. And please, don't ever try to be Peter. You are you, and you don't need to be anyone else. You have a strength of character that Peter will never have."

Edmund's cheeks reddened and he turned away embarrassed to look out the window. "Thanks Su," he said quietly.

"Besides," Susan added, "I already have one over-protective older brother, I don't really need another one."

Edmund smiled at her teasing grin. "And I guess one bossy sister is enough for anyone."

Susan reached over and he allowed her to pull him into a hug. "I'm always here for you, you know that," she said softly.

Edmund smiled at her. "I know Su, thanks."

"Come on, dinner will be ready soon," Susan said, rising. "And I'm sure Peter and Lucy will be looking for us."

As if on cue Lucy's voice sounded from the hallway. "Edmund? Where are you?"

Edmund rolled his eyes but smile as he stood. "Coming Lucy!"

A hand to his shoulder stopped him as he turned to join his younger sister. "I love you Ed."

"I love you too Susan."


	4. Christmas Morning

Okay, so I know that I totally lied about updating quickly and I'm really really sorry! Life happens you know, and well, yeah. So once again, I'm sorry. Please keep reading and reviewing though! I deeply appreciate the feedback! This is Peter and Lucy's chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

"Oof!" Peter Pevensie was woken out of a deep slumber as something small crash landed on his bed.

"Ow," he moaned trying to get his bearings.

"Peter! Peter! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

"Lucy?" Peter groaned and blinked as she bounced on the bed. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry," Lucy said. "Is it too early? Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"No, no. It's okay. Let's try not to wake the others yet though. You know how grumpy Ed can get."

Peter pushed up his pillows so he could sit up and Lucy scrambled to snuggle next to him. "I love Christmas," she sighed happily.

Peter chuckled softly. "You've always loved Christmas."

"I've loved it more since I found out Father Christmas was real," Lucy said seriously.

"Christmas in Narnia was always pretty special wasn't it?" Peter asked.

"I wish we could have had Christmas with Caspian," Lucy said after a moment.

"I know. We all would have liked to stay."

Lucy sniffled in the silence. "Are you crying?" Peter asked turning on the light to see her face. "Why are you crying Lu?"

"Because you can't go back," Lucy said with a sob, burying her face in her brother's pajamas.

"Lucy, Lucy," Peter soothed, unable to keep a smile from spreading across his face.

He lifted her chin and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's okay Lucy, don't be sad."

"Aren't you sad?"

"A little. But it's okay. Aslan explained it to me. It doesn't mean we've fallen out of favor, although I certainly deserved that. We've just learned all we can from Narnia. Our place is here now."

"Do you think…" Lucy paused, "do you think, someday, Aslan will tell Ed and me that we can't go back?"

"Maybe, I don't know Lu. Narnia's different for you and Ed than Su and me."

"I would be really sad."

"For a while. But you'd be older, so you'd understand better."

"I hate when people tell me I'll understand when I'm older," Lucy grumbled.

Peter laughed. "It's tough being the youngest isn't it?"

Lucy sighed dramatically and flopped back against the pillows. "It's hard being bossed around all the time."

"Are you saying I'm bossy?" Peter said in mock annoyance.

"Stay at the How Lucy, don't ask so many questions Lucy, no you can't go fight you're too young Lucy."

She had to stop because Peter began tickling her. "Stop Peter!" Lucy gasped and giggled.

They both froze however when there was a loud snort from Susan's room. They stayed quiet a few moments to ensure that Susan slept on. "I've missed you Peter," Lucy said finally. "That's the worst part of school, being away from you and Edmund."

"We miss you too Lucy. Edmund was counting the days until we would be home."

"It was hard to leave so quickly after Narnia."

"I know it was a hard adjustment for you. Harder than it should have been. Susan told me you slept in her room a couple times."

"Yeah," Lucy said glumly. "I was lonely."

"But things are better now?"

"Oh yes!"

Lucy prattled on for a few moments about her friends and classes. It wasn't long before she had Peter laughing at her roommate Alice's antics and their rescue of a duckling that had gotten caught in some bushes. "Did it make you late for class?" he asked.

Lucy made a face. "Yes. We had to do lines. But it was important!"

Peter laughed again and noticed that the first rays of sun were spilling over the tree-tops and onto the snow outside. He sobered. "I owe you an apology Lucy," he said.

She looked at him quizzically. "I wasn't very nice to you in Narnia. In fact I haven't been the best brother at all this past year. I was hurting, and that's no excuse, but, I didn't set a very good example for you or Ed."

"You were always fighting," Lucy said softly. "I was scared for you."

"I hated myself Lucy. I see that now. I thought I was angry at Aslan for sending us away, but I was angry at myself for not being able to make the adjustment. I'm sorry Lucy."

"I'm sorry too. I was angry at you at the How. I shouldn't have said what I did about you and the White Witch."

"No, you were right Lucy. I was wrong, so very wrong and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I still love you."

"Do I still get my Christmas present?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Yes," Lucy said with a giggle.

"I think we've let the others sleep long enough, don't you?"

Lucy gave a little gasp of happiness and then scrambled off the bed. Running to the doorway she paused and turned back. "I love you Peter."

"I love you too Lucy."

With that she bolted from the room yelling "Susan!" at the top of her lungs.  
Peter heard the muffled thump of her leap onto Susan's bed and Susan's subsequent groan. "Susan! Susan wake up! It's Christmas!"

Peter chuckled and looked out the window once more. He had never been gladder that Lucy was his sister. He could probably learn a lesson or two from her.

Peter couldn't keep from smiling as he rose and began yelling for his brother. "Ed! Ed! Wake up lazy bones! It's Christmas!"


	5. Growing Up

Once again I apologize for my tardiness in getting up this chapter but as I have said before, sometimes life takes control. Going back and looking I guess I was not 100 clear on where this story is going. It's not really going anywhere, it's sort of just a bunch of conversations between the kids. If anything I guess it sort of leads up to right before Lucy and Edmund head back to Narnia in Voyage of the Dawn Treador. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, I'm not sure the personalities and language is totally on, but you can make your own decision.

* * *

Peter slipped quietly up the stairs. He had been out with some friends and had only just gotten in. Not wanting to wake anyone he moved as silently as possible down the hall.

He had almost reached his room when he saw the light glowing softly under Susan's door. Quietly he tapped on the door. "Susan?"

When there was no answer he opened the door a bit. He smiled as he saw Susan asleep on her desk. With her dark hair fanned over her books she looked painfully young. Peter's heart ached as he recalled their childhood together, before Edmund and Lucy were born. He remembered the day she had come home, so tiny, with such large blue eyes and long dark lashes. She had been a perfect little doll.

They had had such fun together. Susan was his best friend. Once Edmund had been born and they had started school their time together had dwindled. But Peter still loved his sister deeply.

Not wanting to wake her, but knowing she'd ache in the morning he gently shook her shoulder. "Susan? Come on, time for bed."

Susan stirred. "What? Is it morning?"

"No, come on. You need to go to bed."

Susan blinked at him sleepily. "Oh. I must have fallen asleep. I was doing homework."

"I can see that. I'll refrain from asking why you're doing it now. Come on. Bedtime."

Susan got unsteadily to her feet and into bed. Peter pulled over her desk chair to sit beside her. "So, tell me, why did you feel the need to do your homework tonight?"

"We go back to school in three days Peter. That's not much time."

"You're so responsible Su. You know Ed, Lu, and I'll be up all night the day before we go," Peter said with a smile.

Susan was almost asleep before Peter spoke again. "Susan."

The pain in her brother's voice caused Susan to come awake. "What is it Peter?"

"I have to apologize…this has been weighing so heavily on me…I feel terrible…"

Susan sat up. "What? What's wrong Peter?"

Peter was silent for a moment. "Susan, I'm sorry, so very, very sorry for what I did in Narnia. I was selfish, and I was foolish, and I was prideful, and because of that I put you in danger and I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself."

"Peter, whatever do you mean?"

"You should not have come to the castle with us. There shouldn't have been a raid on the castle at all for that matter. And I never should have sent you and Lucy out alone into the woods. It was stupid. I should have sent Ed or Caspian, or even Trumpkin for that matter. When I think about how close you came…what would have happened if Caspian hadn't…"

Susan put a hand on his arm. "But it didn't."

"I put you in such danger Su and all for my own selfish pride."

"Peter, look at me," it pained Susan to see the misery in his eyes. "It was my choice. I could have stayed at the How with Lucy, but I chose to go to the castle."

"I still can't believe you did. You were on Caspian's side. I should have listened."

"Peter, you are High King, and because of that I listen to you, even when I think you're wrong. But you are my brother, and I would follow you to the death because of that. And there was no way I was letting Lucy go alone. Think what would have happened if I hadn't. You needed Ed, and Trumpkin, and Caspian with you."

"Speaking of Caspian," now Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I think I owe you an apology for that too."

Susan looked at him confused. "Don't pretend you weren't furious Su. It's no secret that Caspian and I didn't exactly get along at first. You saw what happened after the raid and with the White Witch in the How. I know you were angry. And when you and he…I mean when I could tell that there was something…special, between you two, I got a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" Susan laughed. "Why Peter?"

"You're my sister Su. No man is ever going to be good enough for you. And besides that, you're my best friend. I didn't want to lose you to him."

"Oh Peter," Susan smiled. "You will always be my brother. That's never going to change. You and Ed and Lu all have a special place in my heart that no man will ever have."

"I knew it was silly but, I was so angry you know? It was so much easier to blame Caspian than myself. I guess you siding with him was kind of the final straw."

"Now I fell I need to apologize. If I had known I never would have-"

"Don't apologize, Susan," Peter cut her off. "You didn't do anything wrong. I was out of line; completely. I'm sorry things had to end so soon for you both."

"Me too," Susan said softly.

"We're never going back," she said after a moment.

"No," Peter said quietly, "but somehow, I still don't think it's the end for us. We were chosen for a reason, and now it's up to us to discover why."

"I guess so," Susan replied.

"I'm not going anywhere Su. We're going to do this together."

Susan smiled slightly. "I love you Peter."

"I love you too Susan. Now try to get some sleep. You know Ed and Lu will be up early."

Susan laughed and crawled back under the covers as Peter stood and turned out the light. "Sweet dreams Susan," he whispered and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Reviews make me veeeeeery happy!


	6. Back Again

A/N: HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH, HALLELUJAH, HALLE-LUJAH!! Finally, after a very, very, very, very, very long wait, which I apologize profusely for, the final chapter is up!! Never, never, never, never again will I publish a story without finishing it first! This is Edmund and Lucy's chapter. Enjoy!  


* * *

Lucy Pevensie sat down by the creek. She had been reading, but now her eyes were closed and a soft smile was on her lips. She listened silently to the rush of the creek, the chirruping of the birds, the rustling of the leaves. If she listened hard enough, it was almost like being in Narnia.

"Hey Lu."

Lucy gasped and whirled around quickly. "Edmund! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Lucy," Edmund sat down beside her. "I thought you heard me."

"It's okay, I was day dreaming," Lucy said.

"About what?"

"Narnia."

Edmund smiled at her. "That was a stupid question wasn't it?"

Lucy smiled back and nodded. "Mum's looking for you. She wants you to start packing," Edmund said.

Lucy grimaced. "That's why I'm out here."

"We're stuck this time Lu. There's no way to get out of this," Edmund said. "Believe me, I've been trying. Mum and Dad aren't going to change their minds."

Lucy sighed. Even she, who loved everyone, had a hard time finding something to love about their aunt, uncle, and cousin. Spending a whole summer with Eustace was no exactly anybody's idea of a good time. "I don't want to go," she said softly.

"I know. Me neither," Edmund said. "But we'll just have to make the best of it. At least we'll be together."

Lucy grinned at her brother. She remembered a time not long ago when a summer with Edmund and Eustace would have seemed like a death sentence. How glad she was that things had changed, especially now that Peter and Susan were often out with friends.

"What are you thinking?" Edmund asked.

"That I'm glad you're not mean anymore."

Edmund laughed. "I'm not joking!" Lucy cried. "I'm glad we went to Narnia because I got my brother back!"

"That's pretty common huh?" Edmund said. "First me, then Peter. I guess we like to learn our lessons the hard way."

"The point is that you learned them."

They were silent for a moment. "Edmund…are you scared?" Lucy asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Edmund was startled at the rapid change in subject. "Of what Lu? Eustace?"

Lucy finally turned to face him and Edmund was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Lucy! What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can go back to Narnia without Susan and Peter," Lucy sobbed into Edmund's shirt.

Edmund, who very much disliked physical contact, patted her awkwardly on the head. "Lucy, Lucy calm down," Edmund said, taking a deep breath to focus himself.

Obviously this had been bothering Lucy for quite a while. He was going to have to tread carefully in this new role as a protector to Lucy. And, no, he wasn't' sure he wanted to go back to Narnia without his brother and sister. They were the protector and the planner. He just followed their lead. And when he messed up, they were there to pick up the pieces and put things back into place.

"We're just going to have to trust Aslan," Edmund said. "Aren't you the one who always says he knows what he's doing?"

Lucy nodded and sniffled as Edmund wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Don't be scared Lucy. Aslan doesn't want that and neither would Peter and Susan. They want you to be happy. And you never know, maybe we won't go back at all," Edmund said, very satisfied with his brotherly advice.

He heard Lucy gasp and turned back to see her large eyes welling up with tears again. "Oh Edmund! Don't say that! That's worse than going back without them!" Lucy wailed, burying her face in his shirt again.

"Oh no! Lucy don't start crying again!" Edmund said desperately. "I didn't really mean it! Of course we're going back! Aslan wouldn't do that to us."

Lucy's head came up slowly. "Promise?"

"Promise," Edmund said all the while praying fervently that he wasn't lying to his sister. "Now please stop crying or Mum will be vexed with me."

"We wouldn't want that," Lucy said, wiping her eyes and giving him a small smile. "Mum gets vexed enough at you without my help."

"Haha," Edmund said ruffling her hair.

Lucy threw her arms around him. "I love you Ed!"

"Erm…I love you too Lucy."

"Lucy!" called Peter's voice.

Lucy scrambled to her feet as Peter walked toward them. "Lucy, Mum's been looking for you for an hour. Have you been crying?"

"Oh yes, but it's all right now," Lucy said. "See you later!"

And with that she was off to the house. Peter cast a sideways glance at Edmund. "Want to share?"

Edmund stood, shaking his head. "I don't know how you do it Pete. I just don't know."

Peter laughed and put an arm around his brother. "Edmund, you just make it up as you go."

They both laughed and walked back toward the house, on excited for the summer and the other dreading it. But both knew that at its close, they would be together, all four of them, again.

* * *

A/N: So, it's not perfect, I wouldn't even say it's all that great. The important thing is that it's written, and I think some of the sentiment is right. It's a little choppy, but, it's not the worst thing I've written by far. :) Reviews make me happy!


End file.
